Each year, there are over 300,000 reported reversing accidents, costing in excess of $1.3 billion, including out of pocket expenses not covered by insurance, increased premiums after an accident, time wasted in getting the vehicles repaired, not to mention the intangible loss of knowing that a repaired vehicle is not the same as one prior to the accident. There is, therefore, a need for a device that would warn a driver of an obstructing object behind the vehicle as the car reverses.